Elsanna Scribbles
by DarkJ'Reej2468
Summary: Elsanna dribbles and drabbles. Mostly not connected, and mostly (if not completely) Modern AU - Rated M for language, and subject matter
1. Breakup

**Warnings: Substance use, break up, too many sads, I don't own Frozen dummkopfs, wow half of these aren't legit warnings, like only two of them are, one's actually a disclaimer, fuck, oh by the way there's course language as well  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anna glanced down at her cellphone, eight new texts, and three missed calls. All from Elsa. She was leaning against the wall of the pub that had finally kicked her out, after her eleventh scotch. She needed each of them, maybe ten more, for what she needed to do. She looked out into the bright lights of the city, night sky causing them to shine brighter than they had an hour ago, when she had been shoved out the bar door. She waited until she felt the sting of the embers from the cigarette clenched in between her index finger and her thumb, before she pulled it from her mouth, dropping it onto the floor and stamping it out. She sighed quietly, knowing it was the last of her stolen cigarettes. She looked down the street. "Just do it." She whispered, trying to get her legs to move, but they knew. They knew she didn't want to do this. Every part of her knew it wasn't right. But she knew it was. "Just fucking do it!" She screamed, gaining some looks from passersby, but she didn't care, as she had finally forced herself to walk down the street. She got to the end, and turned right, walking one more block, before she was outside her and Elsa's apartment. She pushed open the door, passing by Kristoff, her best friend, and neighbor. He gave her a sad look, but didn't intervene. Didn't even ask why she smelt of alcohol and tobacco. He knew why she was home five hours late, why she wasn't smiling, as she was any other day, any other time.<p>

She barely made it through the elevator, but somehow she managed to end up outside her doorway. She couldn't open the door. She couldn't do it. She fell backwards, landing on her ass, and broke out into tears. It wasn't the first time that night, so her make up was the last thing to come to mind, it was the noise this time. But she couldn't stop, it was too much. Her fear of her girlfriend hearing her were well founded, as the platinum blonde was out in seconds, kneeling down to hug her crying lover. "Hey, hey! What's wrong?" She cooed, brushing away tears, "where have you been? I've been worried sick." When her answer was more sobs, Elsa opted to pick her up, and carry her inside, closing the door with her foot. She laid Anna down gently on the couch, rushing off to make her a cup of tea, thinking something warm and relaxing was best. Anna felt like a moron, how could she even think to- Her eyes hit the reason. Three used needles lay on the coffee table, next to a bag of crystal meth. Anna couldn't live this way anymore. Worrying every morning that her girlfriend had asphyxiated on her own barf after shooting a bucket load of heroin into her arm. No, she couldn't live like this, not for one more night, it would kill her faster than any of Elsa's drugs. Said blonde plopped down, handing a mug of green tea to the now shivering redhead, "come 'ere baby." She ordered, arms open to offer the pigtailed girl a hug. As much as Elsa didn't know it, nor would like it, she was Anna's best moral support for what needed to be done. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" The blonde asked sweetly, hands wringing through Anna's hair.

"You..." Anna answered quietly, sniffling afterwards. She looked up to see a confused, slightly hurt look on her lover's face. It was replaced with understanding when her head lolled to the side, aiming at the coffee table. "I can't Elsa..." The redhead sobbed, tears flowing once more. "I can't..."

"I..." Elsa bit her lip, before standing up out of the couch. Anna reached out after her, but was ignored, "goodnight Anna." Elsa said solemnly, not giving even another look to Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoops, sads. Anyways, I haven't been updating for a while, and that comes down to two things, writers block, and a fuck-busy schedule. I'm gonna be trying to write more drabble-y things just to get back into the swing of things. I don't promise high quality work, simply because I wanna spend less time editing drabbles, and more time working on bigger stories.<strong>

**Which reminds me, I will be updating Old Feelings soon, as well as posting some new stuff, including a Sci-Fi, zombie... _Thing_. Elsanna of course. Of Alcohol and Kisses however... Might take longer. I have absolutely no inspiration for it. But whenever I get around to the next chapter, that'll probably be it. I'm planning on making a sequel for it, but one more chapter for the fic itself.**

**I've also become obsessed with drug-user!Elsa, so if you know any good modern au's with Elsa as a junkie, I'd love to know 'bout them. ;)**

**Lastly, I would like to explain the drabble itself. I asked my sister (JeteThroughLife) for a song fic challenge, and she said write an Elsanna break up scene while listening to Say Something... Bitch. Anyways, hopefully these'll be less sad after this... Buuuuuuuut... I may have a suicide drabble sitting in my Google Docs just begging to come live here...**

**Till next time, DJ**


	2. Crack Christmas

A loud crash awoke the sleeping blonde, her hair done up in a braid, strands sticking up all over the place, sleep pulling them from their resting place. She shot out of bed, landing on the floor in a heap, tangled in her blanket. She managed to scramble up, and shoot out the door, half-hazardly throwing herself down the stairs. She slipped on her stupid quilt once more, landing on the floor with a thud. "Fuck!" She cursed, before her head shot up, remembering her goal. "Anna! Are you okay?"

Her redheaded sister was staring down at her, "are you sure _you're_ the one who should be asking that?" Anna's lips curled upwards in a smirk.

"Oh, har-har." The blonde huffed, squirming around to remove the blanket. "I heard you fall or some shit." She clarified, stopping for a moment.

"I kicked the stepstool over." Anna giggled, moving to help her sister. "You're such a _worrywart_, Els."

"Well, yeah." Elsa replied simply, the two girls working to remove the blanket from the blonde. Once they had, Elsa pulled her sister down onto the couch. "I need a kiss better." She cued, pulling the pigtailed girl on top of her.

"Anything for you." Anna smirked lips crashing down onto her sister's, one hand on the couch cushion next to Elsa's head, and the other on her cheek.

A sigh caused them both to sit up, "please tell me you two haven't spent the _whole night_ making out."

"No!" Anna denied, quite put off that her mother didn't take into account all the wonderful extra decorating she had been doing. "I was decorating! See!"

Elsa chuckled at the redhead's pout, kissing her on the cheek. "Anna kicked over a step stool... I thought she fell."

Their mother shook her head, "its 5am, you two. And, Anna, you've spent the last week putting up new decorations that we don't need. I swear if I find any in your father's and my room..."

"Wow, Els! That's gotta be the earliest you've ever woken up." Anna teased, still straddling the older girl's lap. Also ignoring her mother's protests on the extra decorating.

"I was only just asleep," Elsa admitted, "I was playing Saints Row with Flynn."

"Elsaaaaaaaa!" Anna dragged out, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm gonna have to punish you for that…"

"You _Santy Claus_? Cause I've been a _bad girl_ this year..." Elsa purred, leaning up towards her sister.

"Goddammit you two! I've said, no fucking in the living room!" Their mother chastised, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it's _Christmas_, mom!" Elsa grinned stupidly, "and it's Anna's who's opening her present..." Anna blushed, hand shooting away from the string of her older sibling's pajamas.

Their mother glared, but turned around, walking back to her room. "Don't be loud."

Elsa grinned, looking up at her sister, "you heard her..."

"I'll make you _scream_..." Anna whispered into her ear, tongue flicking her lobe as she did.

Elsa's breath hitched, and she swallowed hoarsely in anticipation. "I'll bet..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yes, I know I'm kinda late for Christmas... And yes, I know I haven't updated in... Forever.<strong>

**BUUUUUUT... I have a really good excuse! I swear!**

**I kinda have been going through a bout of writer's block.. Even this short, piece of crap ficlette was hard to write.**

**But I'm trying to get back on track, especially with OF, seeing as that's actually rather popular... But when I do get around to updating that, I'll likely also be rewriting all of the flashbacks.**

**However my new found love of Dexter isn't helping.. a) because I spend all my time watching it (I've known it for like, a month, and I'm at S7!), and b) all I wanna write is this Serial Killer AU I've been planning.**

**Anyway, enough about that.. You're probably very confused by this ficlette, since, y'know, it makes absolutely no sense... But it's not really supposed to.. It's tied to a little short, crack thing I'm working on, about a Roadtrip.. And the entire idea was just a crack fic where no-one gave a shit that Elsa and Anna were siblings... Idk, but I needed something holiday-y, so here.**

**And yes, this is a complete 180 to the other fic here.. But I said it would be, didn't I? I did right? I can't remember.. and I'm too lazy to check.**

**Whatever, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
